Beautiful Memories
by frxzen
Summary: Laxus likes music, so does Mirajane. [ fluffy Miraxus oneshot inspired by a post on Tumblr by sagethesupermage ]


**This was based off a post I saw on Tumblr by sagethesupermage (I think?) and I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. I really hope they're in character!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Memories<strong>

-Fairy Tail, X781-

"Is _this _right?" The demon's pale head looked up at the boy, a concentrated frown on her face. In her lap sat a guitar, well worn and chipped in places. The fingers of her left hand trembled a little, unaccustomed to stretching so far apart from each other as she attempted to reach the correct strings.

The elder teen she addressed was leaning back in his chair, balanced on two legs with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. He opened one eye just a crack to observe her, then closed it again.

"Nope." The answer from the elder teen was blunt, almost rude, and not at all helpful. Mirajane glared at him and went to slam the guitar down on the table but hesitated at the last second, her gaze becoming a little apprehensive, setting the guitar down with just enough force to make a noise but not enough to break it.

"I thought you said you were going to _teach me." _The girl crossed her arms over her chest, her hip popping out to the side as she scowled at the unconcerned teen.

"I _am _teaching you." Laxus answered, pausing to yawn before speaking again. "It's not my fault you can't do it."

"And it's not _my_ fault you can't teach!" Mira retorted, her cheeks flushed; partially because she was angry, partially because it was Laxus. She turned away, her arms still folded and her cheeks puffed out, an oddly _cute _thing for the girl, and definitely not something she did on purpose.

The boy opened his eyes properly this time and smirked at her stance. With a heavy and exaggerated sigh, he stood and picked up the guitar, slipping the strap over her head. Automatically Mira's arms moved and she took the neck of the guitar in her hand, her fingers sliding smoothly up the strings to the top. In contrast she asked him what the damn hell he was doing, though she didn't sound like she was half as angry as she wanted him to think.

Laxus shifted a little so that he was stood directly behind her, and reached out so that his hand covered hers.

"Look." He muttered, irritated by the slight warmth he felt in his cheeks but pleased Mira hadn't yet pushed him away. "You put your index finger _here-" _He continued to spout instructions, using his own fingers to nudge hers into the right place.

Mira did her best to pay attention, but it was rather distracting when his chest pressed up against her back every time he had to lean over and use his right hand. She was glad he couldn't see her, for the demon was blushing and who had ever heard of that before?

It irritated her the effect Laxus had on her. In fact, it made her...angry. In all the romance books she had read (not that she _ever_ read romance) the girl was always weak; _especially _when men were around. Mira couldn't afford to be weak; nor did she want to be.

"I can do it." She snapped, finally, almost elbowing him as she tried to reposition her right hand. He had pushed her to the edge and she _couldn't take _the confusion anymore. He just needed to _stop touching her _and let her do it herself.

Laxus' eyes flashed with annoyance that quickly gave way to almost resigned humour. Of course the Demon Mirajane didn't need help; or rather, she didn't want to need it.

"You aren't picking anymore." The blonde reminded her, taking her hand and sliding it upwards. "Hand _off _the bridge."

It may have been his imagination, but he thought he heard a squeak. After a second's pause Mira spoke, her voice a little on edge.

"I knew that."

-Fairy Tail, X783-

As Mirajane headed back to the bar, a tray of empty glasses in her hand, she noticed a group of four skulking towards the door; Laxus and his Raijinshuu. In one hand Laxus held a request page.

"My, Laxus, you're going out on a job _again_?" Mirajane addressed the dragonslayer as he passed her, the Raijinshuu overtaking him as he paused to tilt his head at her. "This is the third time this week!"

Laxus smirked a little.

"You really miss me that much? You don't have to keep track of when I'm gone, you know."

"It's part of my job." Mira answered, easily, though her cheeks took on a pinkish hue. "Besides, Master's getting concerned. When was the last time you had some time off?"

Laxus' smirk shifted into a scowl and he moved past her, muttering something under his breath about interfering grandfathers and nosy, but beautiful, young barmaids.

-Fairy Tail, X784-

The curtain dropped and a spotlight hit the stage, lighting up Mirajane for all the guild to see. In her lap she cradled a guitar and and she leaned towards the microphone, pink lips parting as she prepared to sing.

Stood at the back of the guild, entirely unnoticed and truthfully about to leave, Laxus looked up to the woman on the stage.

"Hand _off _the bridge." He murmured half to himself as she made to strum the guitar. At the last moment Mira's hand moved and Laxus gave a half smile.

"_Gently stroking the table where you're no longer by, today I'm alone by myself again_

_Looking up at the sky I make a wish, that you and I enjoy the same moonlight despite being so far apart."_

For a moment, Laxus almost regretted everything he was about to do. Then he shook his head and turned towards the door.

"_When I can't help but cry and tremble_

_When I suffer setbacks in the dark_

_I still can't forget_

_That I still have my home_

_That I still have people waiting for me."_

"Goodbye, Mira."

"_Only trying harder and harder to fly higher _

_I believe in you so_

_Starting from now let's weave our __**beautiful memories**_ _together."_


End file.
